The present invention relates to a device having a tool holder, which can be displaced in an x direction and a z direction which is perpendicular to the x direction, and a first tool in the form of a metering head, which can be removably secured to the tool holder.
Devices of this type are used, inter alia, for automatically metering substances into a plurality of reaction vessels or test tubes which are arranged, for example, next to one another.
In a device which is known as Caco-2 Assay produced by Mettler Toledo Bohdan, Greifensee, Switzerland, there are two tool holders with different tools. The tool holders can be displaced in a horizontal x direction, a horizontal y direction which is perpendicular to the x direction, and a vertical z direction which is perpendicular to the x and y directions, and in this way can serve reaction vessels arranged next to one another under the control of software. One of the tools is designed for metering liquid as a metering head in the form of a four-needle head with four parallel hollow needles which can be spread apart. The other tool is a gripper for handling substance plates which have a multiplicity of recesses for holding substance. To weigh matter which can be handled by the device, there is a balance, on which, by way of example, a corresponding substance plate or a test tube is placed.
Although the two fixedly installed tools do make it possible to handle liquids and solids, they do not, for example, allow a solid to be metered directly into a reaction vessel. Moreover, there are two tool holders which have to be able to move independently of one another, in which context it must be ensured that they do not collide with one another. Finally, accurate weighing out of a defined quantity of substance is relatively complex.